


Eggs

by QueenThayet



Series: Olympics AU [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, Swimmers really do need a lot of calories, The porn is merely suggested, and protein, semen doesn't actually provide much of either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Eames and Arthur are having breakfast, Arthur is horrified at how many eggs Eames is eating.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Olympics AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/527887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Eggs

“D’you want some eggs?” Eames asked Arthur as he prepared breakfast. 

“Sure, two scrambled.” 

Eames presented Arthur with two scrambled eggs and sat down with his plate completely heaping with fluffy yellow eggs. 

“How can you eat that many eggs?” Arthur asked, making a face. 

“Your fault, you convinced me to train for Tokyo. It’s a fight to get all the calories I need when I’m training,” Eames said. “Eggs are a good source of protein.” 

“Well if protein is what you’re after, I’m sure I can help you with that,” Arthur smirked. 

Later. 

“I do need to eat, though.”


End file.
